1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging method, and a program and, more particularly, to an imaging device including a finder optical system separately from an imaging optical system, an imaging method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-96584 (hereinafter referred to as PTL 1) discloses a lens interchangeable electronic camera that displays, on a monitor in a finder, an object image (a visual field check image) taken via a finder optical system and superimposes and displays, on the visual field check image, using an on-screen function, a frame indicating a range of an angle of view taken by an imaging element for imaging (an imaging range).